fncpftheanimefandomcom-20200214-history
OldAnon
"And that, kids, is how you can use fulminated mercury to extort money from a meth dealing druglord. Any quesstions?" Appearance OldAnon, whose name is Troy Oldman, has dark blonde hair that is sometimes mistaken for brown, and a beard that is mostly red. He wears a brown suit, glasses, and has some fab shoes. Personality OldAnon is the laid back science teacher, while not really keeping the children in line, he knows his science, and can sometimes lose himself a bit in a passionate lecture. He occasionally drinks to combat a feeling of unspecified guilt, as he feels responsible for some of the things that go on at the school, though he can't remember exactly why. He has a tendancy to not do paperwork, so it is very rare for him to actually grade papers or apply for new science materials, though Hypno usually allows him to get what he needs to teach. He has been having very bad nightmares since he procured the idol at the carnival, and so hasn't been sleeping that much. Troy also is able to sense when something is off or wrong, and this has led him to some interesting locations and events. He has not been runover by Hypno, but Van keeps an eye on him. He and Hypno are 'together' and this translates to, OldAnon drives hypno to TacoBell. History During college, Troy joined up with a cult on a whim that was working to ressurect some unspecified ancient god. After a while, he realized that the method the cult intended to use was structured ritual sacrifice of school kids, specifically high school aged students. It more or less is what was going on at the school before Fancy took control. So, he took a job at the school as a science teacher to try and stop, or at least minimize, the events going on at the school. Gary, his pet squid, was given to him by the cult before he left it for safe keeping, as Gary is...not exactly a squid. He remembers almost none of this, however. When asked where he got Gary, he usually tells some vague story about winning him in a poker game from "the man dressed in black," though he does sometimes add something about R'lyeh as well. During a recent school field trip to a carnival, Troy procured a smallish cylindrical statue or idol that was a tangle of tentacles and eyes. Though he thinks about it often, he has no memory whatsoever of the statue, where he got it, when he got it, or why he has it. When asked, he is genuinely confused as to what people are talking about. There are some as of yet unspecified things that happened during the school camping trip between Troy and Hypno that have kinda changed their relationship a bit. AND THEN THE ¸„.-•~¹°”ˆ˜¨ вίģ ρùȡȡч ¨˜ˆ”°¹~•-.„¸ CAME IN THE END Trivia *OldAnon is apart of the 'Main three' heads in the school *At the school dance, he started playing "Can You Feel The Love Tonight" *His drink of choice is nice cold beer, though sake is sometimes chosen instead *He also has a lil fluffly ball kitten who has not been named yet *FireCrackerKitty was here *Oldie needs a hug *Da Best Category:Characters